


hot chocolate

by atomicwonderwoman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, hanamiya's mother only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/atomicwonderwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi comes back from work but it's not exactly what he expects but it's nothing unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot chocolate

He opens the door. The apartment is quiet, not even the usual clacking of the keyboard to be heard. He takes off his shoes and hangs his keys on the hook, right next to the identical set with a spider shaped keychain. He walks in, still surrounded by silence, disturbed only by his steps and leaves groceries on the table in the kitchen, then he decides to check the rest of the flat. Seeing that both living room and bedroom are empty but the door to the balcony are open, he throws a hoodie on and sighs knowingly.

Despite being late May, it’s still a rather chilly evening so, on the second thought, he puts on some old sneakers as well before he goes out. Outside, on his usual spot in the corner furthest from the door, Hanamiya sits on the cold tiles, wrapped in a blanket with a bottle of beer in one and a cigarette in the other hand, looking absentmindedly at the blocks of flats surrounding them. He's seen it enough times before to not even be surprised.

“This shit will kill you” he says, motioning at the cigarette. There's no answer, only a shrug from Hanamiya.

“What is it this time?” he asks, already suspecting the answer. Makoto takes off his headphones and looks at him with blank expression.

“What do you mean?” he replies offhandedly and if it was anyone else he may have been fooled but he's always been good at reading him.

“You tell me” he says, and takes a drag of Hanamiya’s cigarette. “After all you’re the one brooding all by yourself on this cold ass balcony instead of making me a dinner like a good boy.”

“We both know I’m not a good boy. You must have mistaken me with one of the goody two shoes you associate yourself with.”

“No, I think I got the right one here” he smiles at the other man who at least seems livelier. “So what got your panties in a twist this time?”

“ _She_ called” Hanamiya blows out the smoke. He is too tired to be bothered with playing games. “The great absent one graced me with a phone call.”

With a nod he takes a new cigarette out of the pack. So it’s this kind of brooding. He leans on the rail and lights the cigarette.

“What did she want?” he asks.

“Same old, how I’m doing, if I feed myself correctly, how is school going… She’s back in Japan, she mentioned that she wanted to visit but she's not sure if she'll have time and there's the matter of my studies, she would never do anything to endanger my academic career and apparently seeing me in person is one of those hazards.” Makoto answers with a grin, not even trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

He nods again. They stay there in silence, smoking and staring into the night sky. It’s impossible to see any stars but neither cares. Once he gets to the filter he smashes the butt under his sole and stretches his arms.

“Are you going to stay here sulking for much longer? It’s freezing.”

“Then go inside, no one wants you here anyway.”

“So mean, Mako-chan~” he singsongs and gets a glare in return. “Here I am, tryin’ to cheer you up and you tell me to fuck off.”

“Fuck you, just go inside if you’re cold, I’ll be back soon.”

He lingers for a little longer, ignored by Hanamiya but completely unbothered by it. His boyfriend is trembling slightly so he knows that cold will chase him back inside soon enough but just to make sure he rubs his shoulder and leans over to whisper “I’m making hot chocolate and I’ve got your favourite brand so hurry up, Makoto.”

“Yeah, sure” Hanamiya shrugs in response and lights new cigarette but at the exact same moment he finishes with the chocolate, Hanamiya closes the balcony door and walks over to the kitchen.

“Took you long enough” he teases without malice. Not today, they’ll antagonize each other in no time but not yet, there’s plenty of time for that.

“It’s still hot, isn’t it?” Makoto replies, taking his mug.

“Don’t burn your tongue like the last time.”

“Fuck off.”

He smirks and blows at his own chocolate then chuckles at Makoto’s pained hiss. Hanamiya flips him a bird but he’s still chuckling.

“Told you so.”

“Go fuck yourself” Makoto groans.

“It’s more fun with you” Imayoshi winks.

Hanamiya rolls his eyes but there's a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment that would be awesome :)
> 
> come visit me on my [ tumblr ](http://atomicwonderwoman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
